In the field of invention of guitar strap technologies, it is common to have strapping come with a guitar for the purpose of physical support for the instrument while it is being played. Various examples of prior art straps are described in the following patent documents: U.S. Pat. No. 5,616,874 (Kraus), US 2004/0094585 (Walker), U.S. Pat. No. 4,858,801 (Sameniego) and CA 1,104,849 (Silverman et al.).
In each instance of the above noted prior art a fastener or peg is required to be installed in the body of the instrument for connection to one end of a strap while the other end is tied to the headstock in order for a strap to be used on classical and most acoustic guitars. Once a prior art guitar strap becomes worn out, it tends to slip off the peg and the instrument can fall with any sudden movement of the player. Installation of pegs or fasteners into the guitar body can also affect the quality of the instrument and may have a negative effect on the instrument's value.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,251,016 (O'Rafferty et al.) discloses an example of a harness for a stringed instrument which is intended to support a guitar without requiring fasteners installed in the body of the guitar. In practice however, insufficient support is provided at the bottom side of the guitar so that the body can slip through the straps of the harness, possibly causing damage to the body of the guitar.